Victor Stone (DCeased)
There, he was tortured by DeSaad, where he revealed that a half of the Anti-Life Equation was contained inside him. Darkseid sought to merge the half of the equation inisde Cyborg with the half he already possesed, but DeSaad warned that combining the two halves inside Cyborg would likely kill him. Darkseid promptly summoned Dark Racer to stall Cyborg's death, with DeSaad extracting a portion of Dark Racer essence and merging it with Cyborg while the two halves of the equation were also merged. Doing so corrupted the Anti-Life Equation, transforming it into a techno-organic virus that inadvertently infected Darkseid. As Darkseid was consumed by the infection, DeSaad teleported Cyborg back to Earth via Boom Tube. When Cyborg arrived back on Earth, his systems automatically connected back to the internet. Before he could contain the Equation by firewalling his systems, the corrupted Equation managed to transmit itself to the internet. Surrounded by a crowd of bystanders using their phones to document his unexpected arrival, they quickly became the first members of the Anti-Living, as the corrupted Equation swept the internet, infecting tens of millions worldwide. Sometime later, Cyborg arrives in Metropolis, interrupting an argument between Wonder Woman and Superman on how to deal with the infected by killing an infected Giganta. He explains to the Daily Planet survivors that none of the infected are alive nor are they zombies as they assumed. Rather they are merely extensions of the corrupted Anti-Life Equation that are attracted to the living, seeking them out to further destroy and convert. He advises the group that they must leave the city as they will only continue to attract more of the infected. After a resistance of heroes and survivors gathered in the Fortress of Solitude, Cyborg started designing Arks for the survivors to leave Earth on. When Superman was infected, Cyborg, Black Canary and Wonder Woman went to fight him. Wonder Woman attempted to kill Superman with a Kryptonite infused magic sword, only to be attacked and infected by Superman, who then flew off to attack the Arks. Cyborg told Black Canary to protect the Arks, while he would stay with Wonder Woman on Earth, since he was the carrier for the virus. After Wonder Woman fully succumbed to the infection, Cyborg used her Lasso of Truth against her, asking her if there was a cure to the Anti-Life Equation. The virus spoke through Wonder Woman, revealing that the cure was inside Cyborg all along. Horrified at the revelation that the pandemic was entirely curable and that all the deaths and sacrifices were ultimately unnecessary, Cyborg carelessly let go of the Lasso, and attempted to reach the Arks in order to tell them that there was a way to save the Anti-Living. However, a now freed Wonder Woman brutally twisted his head off, killing him, before throwing his body along with the lasso into the abyss, leaving no hope for a cure. | Powers = * : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2019 Character Debuts Category:Cyborgs